


15D15P: PJO - Silence

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: PJO [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: Percy Jackson & the Olympians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: PJO - Silence

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/67194.html) on 9 June 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #002 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _008\. Silence_  
>   
> 

It was an unspoken, like their godly parents. Fraught. Long-simmering, low-burning.

An open secret.

So when Silena and Clarisse would disappear, arm in arm, to the furthest reaches of the strawberry fields beneath the baking-hot August afternoon sunshine, no one said anything. 

They would stretch out in the sunlight and close their eyes, letting the world fall into something like silence with only the occasional far-off clang of celestial bronze or whinny of the pegasi and the gentle humming of the dryads to lift the low, woolly heat. 

Arms would touch. Hips. Strands of long hair tangled in the wind.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
